Cassandra Newport
Cassandra "Cassie" Newport is an upcoming character in JamesonOTP's ongoing fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation. She will make her debut sometime during the 5th or 6th season. She will be a regular character. Cassandra was created by wiki member Orbstar and willl be portrayed by famous country singer Taylor Swift. Background Cassie was born in NYC. Before she was three years old she was a fairly normal girl. She would eat her food, drink her milk, play with her toys, normal kid stuff. Until one day, when her dad was driving her to preschool, Josh was texting his friend while driving, and collided with another car. Josh was in a coma for two months and was paralyzed from the waist down. It appeared that Cassie had not been injured after the crash, besides a couple bruises and cuts, but that was all wrong. Cassie was completely different. Now, Cassie would scream and cry constantly, and no longer knew how to socialize with other children. Also, Cassie began to invent alter egos. From when Cassie was about four to five, she acted like a cat all the time. Then after that she pretended she was Elmo from Seasme Street, and so on. Meanwhile, while all this was happening, Evangeline was requesting a divorce from Josh. Evangeline no longer saw Josh fit to be Cassie's father, due to the fact that Josh had been texting while driving with Cassie in the backseat. Evangeline won custody of Cassie, and moved to Ohio to start a new life with her daughter. Cassie's "new life" in Ohio wasn't very different from her life in NYC. Cassie continued to make alter egos, and act strange, scream, cry, and complain constantly while she was in school. Teachers found her hard to work with, and impossible to control. Then, when Cassie was in seventh grade, she walked down the hallways of school naked. Other boys took pictures of her, and posted them online. Cassie was expelled from her school. Her new school wasn;t very different. Cassie got pregnant in eigth grade after having sexual intercourse in school. Luckily, Cassie's mother managed to get Cassie to get an abortion before it was too late. Cassie was then, yet again, expelled from her school. A couple days after Cassie had been expelled from school, Evangeline recieved disturbing news. Her former husband, Josh, now had a son named Simon. Evangeline was so enraged, she forgot about her mission to find Cassie a new school and caguht a flight to NYC to yell at Josh and his new "hooker" wife. Cassie, who was in one of her alter ego days, applied to a new school: McKinley High. On her application for a transfer, she acted like her professional alter ego: White Michelle Obama. The school accepted her transfer, and notified Cassie that she would begin her classes at McKinley next month. When Evangeline returned from NYC, she was so proud of her daughter for getting into a new school. Soon, Cassie began her special ed. classes, and was doing great. She was with teachers that took care of her, and didn't get mad when she screamed or cried. Cassie heard about New Directions, and wanted to try out, but decided not to. She went to all of New Direction's concerts/performances/competitions and loved them. Then, in her sophmore year, she got the courage to audition for New Directions. Biography Season 5 Personality Cassie is pretty crazy, and screams and cries a lot when she gets upset and doesn't get her way. Cassie has a ton of alter egos that she switches between constantly. Cassie is really unpredictable and you never know what's gonna happen with her. Alter Egos Barbie Barbie Kendall is Cassie's fairly sexual alter ego. Barbie is sexy and flirty and loves boys and girls. Barbie also sings only Nicki Minaj. Cassie uses Barbie at random times, but mostly during performances to excite the judges sexually. White Michelle Obama White Michelle Obama is Cassie's professional alter ego. Cassie usually only pulls her out when she needs to act professional. Appearance Sexuality Relationships Songs Category:Female Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Main Characters Category:LGBT Characters